1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to test answer and scoring sheets, and particularly to a test answer/score sheet arrangement in which answer marks made in defined areas on a top sheet, are transferred onto corresponding defined areas on a bottom sheet that is hidden from view of the test taker. The invention also relates to single test answer sheets capable of being scored by optical and electronic scanning techniques.
2. Description of the Known Art
Test answer and scoring sheet configurations are generally known, wherein a mark is placed within a defined space on a top sheet to indicate a selected answer to a numbered question, and the mark is transferred onto a correspondingly defined region on the surface of a hidden bottom sheet.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,689 issued Apr. 4, 1961, shows a two-layer answer/score sheet arrangement in which markings made in correct stations on a top sheet, are transferred in full onto a bottom sheet through pressure sensitive material. Incorrect markings are transferred only partially through a relatively narrow band of the pressure sensitive material. The test scorer, who alone is permitted to view the bottom sheet, then determines from the completeness of the mark transfer if the a correct station was marked on the top sheet as one of a number of possible choices for each question.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,199 issued Oct. 18, 1932, discloses the use of lines on a bottom sheet to connect all the "correct" lettered circles of each of a number of rows of lettered circles, to one another. When viewing the bottom sheet, the test scorer then can determine if the correct circle was marked on the top sheet as one of five possible choices a thru e for each question.
The known test answer and score sheet combinations are, however, limited to those applications where only one answer key is being used. That is, within each group of stations, circles or other answer mark transfer areas on the bottom sheet, only one of the areas is defined to represent a correct answer to the corresponding question. If it is desired to change the answer key, i.e., change the sequence of some or all of the correct choices for a series of test questions, then a new answer/score sheet combination must be printed so that the correct answers to each group of questions will be defined on the bottom sheet for proper grading by the test scorer. The printing and maintaining of many different answer/score sheets in order to implement different answer keys for various tests, becomes expensive and gives rise to the possibility that an answer/score sheet combination of the wrong answer key may be used inadvertently, when grading a particular examination.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,348 issued Feb. 22, 1972, discloses a test answer card on which correct answer information for each question is encoded by indicia at six binary bit positions on the card, next to answer mark guides for the corresponding question.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,611 issued Jan. 4, 1972, relates to a test scoring method and apparatus in which a test answer card has five markable answer blocks for each of a series of numbered questions. Pencil marks are made by the test taker in selected blocks, and grading is performed by an electrical scoring device which senses for conductivity in designated blocks. Different answer codes for the cards may be set by adjusting a drum having code contacts on its surface.